When things are changed.
by Suzume Aki
Summary: Tsubame and Yahiko are older, find out what they think.


Konichiwa! My name's Suzume Aki! Call me Saki. And this is my fic.  
I want you to know that everyone is much older now, Yahiko's twenty  
years old and Tsubame's nineteen years old. Let's say Kenshin is around   
thirty-seven and Kauru is twenty-seven. Just say, ten years after. Okay?  
The main characters are Yahiko and Tsubame.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yahiko..." Tsubame said. Calling Yahiko's name out, watching Yahiko sleep in his bedroom in the dojo. Kauru told Tsubame to call Yahiko for his chores. Tsubame walked to Yahiko with her passionate face.  
  
"Yahiko, wake up..." Tsubame shaked Yahiko gently.  
  
"I....." Yahiko talked in his sleep.  
  
"Nani...?"  
  
"Love..." Yahiko continued.  
  
"Yahiko?"  
  
"Tsu......ba........me......." Yahiko splurted out. Tsubame blushed and giggled a bit. She bended down. She looked into his eyes. He looked so cute when sleeping. He snored softly and turned in his sleep. He wasn't wearing gi, so he was bare-chested. She felt like she wanted to kiss him and admire his muscles in his flat chest. Yahiko's arms went up right away, it wrapped around Tsubame's neck.  
  
"Yahiko...!" Tsubame raised her voice a bit. She never was able to raise her voice, she was always so timid and shy since she was young. Yahiko's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Tsubame? What are you doing here?" Yahiko quickly withdraw his hands and blushed.  
  
"Gomen nasai... Kauru told me to wake you up, I didn't want to surprise you so I cam closer, and you suddenly put your arms around me..." Tsubame explained, blushing.  
  
"Tsubame...? Why are you taking so long?" Kauru sticked her head inside Yahiko's room.   
  
"Hai. Hai, Busu, I'm up. No need to rush." Yahiko jumped out of his bed. Grabbing his gi and rushing out of the room.  
  
Kauru followed after Yahiko and Tsubame thought for awhile and walked beside Kauru.  
  
"Tsubame-chan, are you...blushing?" Kauru asked, noticing that Tsubame was blushing.  
  
"Huh? No! And please don't call me chan, I'm old enough." Tsubame stammered, not raising her voice.  
  
"Gomen." Kauru answered.  
  
"Tsubame!" Yahiko called her.  
  
"Hai?" Tsubame answered.  
  
"Yahiko's going to the lake to catch some fish, Sano ate up all the food so Yahiko need's to catch some. He just wanted to know if you wanted to come." Kenshin said.  
  
"Sure." Tsubame asnwered, joining Yahiko.  
  
"Sano finished the food? I thought Megumi was taking care of the chicken?" Kauru asked Kenshin.  
  
"Megumi kicked him out again, koishii." Kenshin answered. "He's sleeping in the guestroom right now."  
  
"LET-ME-ATTA-HIM!!" Kauru screamed as Kenshin hold her back.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame walked side by side walking to the lake. They didn't talk to eachother recalling the events in the morning. It was quite boring, so Tsubame recalled things that happened in the past years....  
  
***  
  
Tsubame was walking when she saw a boy a year older then her training. "Oh, geez, I just can't do it." He panted. Tsubame stopped and watched. The kid slipped in a rock and fell, his slippers flying to the air. Tsubame came rushing to help him.  
  
"Is these yours?" Tsubame asked, handing him his slippers. Yahiko grabbed it right away and tried to put it on.  
  
"It's broken." Tsubame said. "I can fix it, here." She took it and ripped a piece of cloth and used it to fix the sandals. This is when Yahiko noticed her cute eyes. Tsubame handed it to Yahiko.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I didn't fix it that well..." Tsubame told him.  
  
"No, no, it's fine!" Yahiko told her, smiling. Tsubame smiled at this and walked away.  
  
"Oh, man, I forgot to thank her!" Yahiko scratched his head and sighed.  
  
Later at the Akabeko, they met again and Yahiko found out she was a waitress there. He followed her outside to thank her and he introduced himself. Tsubame has called her chan and this disturbed Yahiko. Later, Yahiko fought with Mikio, a man who was abusing Tsubame. He defeated him and it was the first time he had fought against a real sword.  
  
***  
  
Tsubame looked up to the sky and sighed. In the past days, Yahiko didn't pay that much attention to her that she was loosing hope.  
  
"Tsubame?" Yahiko asked, noticing her sigh.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Hai, arigatou."  
  
"We're at the lake, don't trip at that rock." Yahiko pointed at a rock that Tsubame was going to trip on, too late, Tsubame tripped on it, Yahiko acted fast and caught Tsubame.  
  
"A-arigatou...!" Tsubame said. Yahiko put her down and sighed.   
  
"You can be such a klutz sometimes, you know?" Yahiko told her, and got his fishing stuff ready.  
  
"Like you aren't?" Tsubame shot back.  
  
Yahiko laughed out. "You got me there!" He said out loud. Tsubame looked across the lake and admired the beuty of it. Yahiko threw his rod out to the lake and settled down.  
  
"Why don't you sit down?" Yahiko asked her.  
  
"Hai. I was just observing. Tsubame sat down in the grass beside Yahiko.  
  
"Do you want to talk about something?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Why not." Tsubame answered, she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Yahiko's blood raised to his nose. He controlled it tough. He knew he loved her, why didn't he just tell her? He knew she loved him too. He just maybe wanted to stay as close friends. Tsubame was always there for him as a friend. He put his other arm around her. Tsubame loved the feeling, now, she didn't feel that timid.   
  
They stayed that way for hours, Yahiko didn't really catch anything. But he liked the way Tsubame's brown hair brush against his face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Well, that's it, it's short, ne. It's cute. Those two are just my favorite couple! Send comments to suzume_aki@yahoo.com  
Check out my site at http://www.geocities.com/suzume_aki/index.html  
I can't think of another idea for a Yahiko/Tsubame fic, maybe I'll make a Aoshi/Misao next, any ideas for a plot? Tell me!!!  



End file.
